


What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Frottage, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “I see what you did there.”, ‘Charlie/Oliver’, and ‘frottage’ from Day 7 of hp_may_madness".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/32234.html)

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me, Charlie,” Oliver teased when Charlie’s hand yet again ‘accidentally’ brushed him.

“Who’d blame me?” Charlie smiled earnestly, “You’ve grown up to be quite the specimen. Besides, I’ve seen your ball handling skills, and you’re a dab hand at polishing a broom,” he winked and Oliver tried not to choke on his beer.

“I see what you did, there. Quidditch puns to chat up a Quidditch player, not so original.”

“How about we take this elsewhere and I show you how _original_ I can be?”

Twenty minutes later, Oliver was pinned between rough tree bark and Charlie’s toned chest. Rough, calloused hands gripped his hips firmly as they rocked against each other, lube-slicked cocks rubbing together.

“Are you, actually, going to, fuck me tonight?” Oliver panted, gripping Charlie’s shoulders and arching against him.

“No,” Charlie growled in his ear, nipping at the lobe. “I’m going to make you come from this alone. Spill all over yourself like a teenager. Then, I’ll lick you clean.”

“Fuck, Charlie,” he moaned, moving his hands to Charlie’s arse to increase the friction.

“So persistent…” Charlie purred, “You’re in town two more nights, right?”


End file.
